Chuck and Sarah: Recruits
by Confoundous
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are recruited out of high school where they will train and go to college together. First story
1. Chapter 1

A/U Chuck and Sarah are recruited out of high school. (Or in Sarah's case when her father is arrested while in high school). They first meet during the summer after they graduate where they will train together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, if I did it would still be on tv and I do not mean in syndication form or repeats. Even though technically the show didn't last long enough to earn syndication.

Chuck Bartowski was nervous, but then again most people assumed by now that that was his default setting. Usually those people assumed correctly unless he was in the private company of his sister Ellie and/or his best friend Morgan Grimes. Chuck wasn't the most popular guy in school, but he took some small pride in the fact that he wasn't picked on by the popular crowd. The popular crowd even asked him what music he would recommend for there weekend parties. In fact he usually got the popular crowd to not pick on Morgan. Morgan was usually best at putting his foot in his mouth in front of everyone. It didn't matter if it was a teacher, parent, student (boy or girl), janitor, principal, or pretty much anyone in general who didn't work with food. Chuck always protected Morgan no matter what because Morgan was there for him whenever he needed him and of course Chuck made a silent vow to himself to always do the same. Chuck graduated with top honors in all of his classes, but he wasn't your atypical nerd. He didn't wear glasses, have a pocket protector except for that one summer he worked at the local Buy More. He didn't have a nerdy voice or frame. He was tall, lanky, and lean only he wasn't exactly the skinniest guy in the world. His hair made animal shapes, according to his sister, when it grew to long. The only real tell that he was a nerd was his tendency to play video games, his grades and his tended to get flustered when he talked to girls especially if he thought they were pretty. His sister was the world to him. The only person other than Morgan who had always been there for him. The only family he had left who hadn't abandoned him when he was younger.

If Chuck was asked if he ever thought the C.I.A would recruit him, his immediate answer would be no. He was uncoordinated, clumsy, and the exact opposite of suave. He freely admitted he was no James Bond. Unfortunately for him, the C.I.A apparently didn't care for his opinion because on the last day of school he was called into his guidance counselors office. The only problem with that was his guidance counselor wasn't there instead it was a tall, lean African-American man leaning against the wall staring at him. Chuck stood frozen at the entrance of the door because even though he had gone to this school for four years. He thought he must have opened the wrong door until the man spoke.

Man: Hello, Mr. Bartowski. I'm Langston Graham the director of the C.I.A.

Graham stuck out his hand and Chuck nervously wiped his hand on his pants before walking forward and shaking his hand.

Chuck: um Hello hi I'm uh Chuck. I mean you can call me Chuck. Uh the C.I.A. why are you here? If I'm allowed to ask please don't kill me.

Graham smiled and motioned for Chuck to sit down while he did the same.

Graham: Chuck, you can relax. I'm here to offer you a job. I want you to become a spy.

Chuck gulped deeply before replying.

Chuck: Why me?

Graham: You have potential Chuck. Potential I fully intend to help you achieve. Of course if you accept we will train you for a long time before you actually go on a mission. We will pay for your college and we can get you into any college you wish. Full scholarship and no fear of getting kicked out if your grades happen to suffer.

Chuck: I appreciate all that but I still don't understand why you would chose me. I don't exactly look like spy material.

Graham: I chose you because you are incredibly smart, you are unassuming, nice to everyone, and I need spies who don't look like spies even though with a few changes to your appearance you would look exactly like a spy.

Chuck: How do you know all that?

Graham: I've had people watching you for awhile now. So Chuck will you join the C.I.A. If you say yes, you must realize you can't divulge this meeting or your job to anyone. Not even to your sister or Mr. Grimes.

Chuck: How do you... Oh right you've been watching me. Never mind.

Graham: You will attend a three month training program here in California before heading to Harvard to attend your college career. You will be able to pick all of the classes you wish to be in for your first semester at school. So Chuck will you join the C.I.A.

Chuck: Wow, Harvard. Harvard Harvard. They accepted me but wouldn't offer a scholarship and now I can get in there and go for free. Where do I sign?

Graham: Excellent. In two days time a car will come to your home and take you to our facility. Tell your sister you got a job in Massachusetts and that the job has promised to pay for your schooling at Harvard. Good luck with your training. Chuck.

Chuck: Thank you sir. I'll try to make sure not to fail. Thank you.

Chuck left with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U Chuck and Sarah are recruited out of high school. (Or in Sarah's case when her father is arrested while in high school). They first meet during the summer after they graduate where they will train together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, if I did it would still be on tv and I do not mean in syndication form or repeats. Even though technically the show didn't last long enough to earn syndication.

Jennifer Burton hated high school. Sure she was smart. One of the smartest kids in the school. Only the nerds were really smarter than her but she didn't care at the moment. She hated that her father put her in this position. She hated that her only way out was to join the C.I.A. She really hated high school though. Her fellow classmates were a bunch of Dick Duffy's in her opinion. Her teachers were only good for an occasional sympathetic glance. She had no friends hell she downright gave most people the cold shoulder. Her dad had always taught her to keep people at a distance. If you kept your distance people couldn't hurt you. God how wrong he was. The amount of comments from her classmates that she had to endure when her father was incarcerated was grating on her nerves. What she wouldn't give to be able to throw a knife into Dick Duffy's perverted neck everytime he looked at her with that stupid smug smirk on his face. It was bad enough when the only comments she heard were about her braces or how her hair was a hot mess or how her clothing was out of style. She couldn't wait to graduate. The C.I.A said that they would train her before sending her off to Harvard. She was at least somewhat ecstatic about that because it was Harvard. One of the most prestigious schools in all the world and she would get to go there with a completely new identity. During the summer her braces would come off and she hoped the C.I.A would let her dye her hair blond. She was already letting it grow longer. Her father always saved there money for more important things and would always buy the bare minimum in beauty products for her. She was happiest to get away from the tag-team duo of her personal hell Dick Duffy and Heather Chandler. Lately Dick Duffy had started making comments about her dad and her being lonely. That Dick was lucky she was staying with a C.I.A operative who was in charge of her welfare until training otherwise she would have invited him over then beat the living dog crap out of him. Then she would have called the cops and claimed he fell down the stairs while simultaneously shoving him down the stairs. Unfortunately fantasizing was the only thing she could do. Heather Chandler was clearly jealous that Duffy was constantly hitting on her and she had started to ridicule Jenny way more than usual. So when the end of the school year hit she was more than happy because it would be the last time her name would be Jenny Burton. Sarah Walker would hopefully have a better life.

Sarah Walker went outside with her C.I.A handler Jesse. Jesse was a fifty year old soon to be retired agent. This was her last assignment to drive Sarah Walker and a Charles Carmichael to there training ground. They both climbed into a black porsche that Jesse would soon be handing over to Sarah and her future partner Carmichael. Although she had as of yet let Sarah know that the car would be hers. She did let Sarah know that there would be one other person, a boy, that they would be picking up before they got to the training facility. Sarah didn't want to meet this guy. She figured that he would be a cocky ass just like all of the other guys in her school, possibly more so because he would soon be a spy. She also thought that Charles Carmichael was a pretty stupid spy name. So when they arrived in Burbank and pulled up to a house with a tall, lanky, lean and somewhat attractive guy in Sarah's opinion. She feared the worst and decided to give the guy the cold shoulder.

Chuck went outside and waited by the curb. He packed what he thought he would need for duration of his three month training program. He hoped they would supply him with anything he might of let slip his mind, considering there was only so much he could fit into one suitcase. He couldn't believe he didn't ask more questions of Director Graham. He felt ill-prepared and slightly moronic for not being as ready as he should have been. He thought hopefully that his first impression wouldn't be a complete disaster and that his trainers wouldn't hold it against him for the remainder of training. So finally when he saw a car pull up to the curb and the driver's hand motion for him to get in. He bent down and grabbed his suitcase by the handle. He dragged it to the passenger side of the car but before he could reach for the handle the door swung open and out stepped a girl. A girl around his age he surmised quite brilliantly in his own humble opinion. At first glance Chuck thought she was extremely pretty. She had amazing blue eyes and she looked like she kept herself in shape. Chuck quickly switched hands on his suitcase and stuck out his hand right. The girl seemed to hesitate before she took it and let go soon after.

Chuck: Hi I'm...

Sarah: Charles Carmichael. Yeah I know. Why is your hand so clammy.

Chuck's nervousness seemed to multiply at her question and statement. How did they figure out his secret name that he always imagined he would have after becoming a billionaire.

Chuck: Sorry, it only does that when I'm freaking out or when I'm nervous. Or at this current moment in time both of those options. Sorry, I tend to babble. What's your name?

Sarah accidentally let a smirk grace her face at his hurried explanation before quickly schooling her features.

Sarah: I'm Sarah. You get to sit in the back with the suitcases.

Chuck: I , uh, great thank you.

Chuck slid his suitcase into the car next to Sarah's in the back seat. He then climbed the rest of the way in the car. Sarah felt slightly bad because she made him climb into the back, but she quickly dismissed the feeling. She still wasn't sure if this guy was an ass or not. So far he seemed like a nice guy but she still didn't trust him. Chuck then introduced himself to Jesse.

Chuck: Hi I'm Charles Carmichael, but you could call me Chuck.

Jesse: Hello Mr. Carmichael. I'm Jesse, but after this little drop off I'm officially retiring from the spy game.

Jesse started driving towards their destination as Chuck excitingly sat up in the back.

A/N: I decided to end it here for now. Until next time. Whenever that tiny man in my brain pan tells me to write more or he'll call me names.


End file.
